Yason Fordaze
Yason Fordaze is a character associated with the All of the Above party during the CONSOLE Arc and the captain of the Subliminal Message. A former member of the United-Earth Federation turned freelance criminal and notably skilled spacecraft pilot, Yason underwent a series of complications during a UEF operation resulting in a false accusation and reluctant desertion. Yason became a wanted fugitive, traversing the galaxy in a stolen UEF cargo transport he dubbed the Subliminal Message. Due to this Yason adapted a sardonic persona. Years later he would partner up with a group of mercenaries to work with as a team. Yason supplied his ship as a base of operations and acted as the pilot for the team, among other tasks. This group is non-canonically dubbed All of the Above and would come to contract with the artificial intelligence CONSOLE, beginning several events that would lead them into becoming key players in the fight against CONSOLE. After the demise of CONSOLE, Yason continued his mercenary career alongside Sherry Fal, now Fordaze, and DAB. Biography Early Life Work in progress... Appearance Yason is an American male who during the events of the CONSOLE Arc was approximately 30-years-old. Yason is 6'3 and weighs 185 lbs with a decently muscular build as a result of his UEF training. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair worn in a side part which tends to become slightly disheveled after helmet wear. He has a beard and mustache. Yason's body suit is composed of several different layers and materials. The inner layer of the dark blue under suit is made of Kevlar to aid in small arms fire. The outer layer is coated in a decently efficient heat-resistant material. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit. The pants are dark blue combat pants with a camouflage pattern. Yason's armor plating consisted of a chest plate composed of titanium and ceramic materials. This covered Yason from the bottom of his clavicle to the bottom of his rib cage, with another segment protecting the abdomen. There was a D-ring hooked on the center of his chest piece. He also had a combat knife sheathed on the side of his stomach. Yason sported a pair of wide, low-profile shoulder pauldrons. The shin and knees were also protected in titanium-ceramic guards. As were his forearms. His right leg fitted two pouches aligned vertically. All of Yason's armor was mainly dark gray colored. Yason's helmet was a standard combat helmet. It outfitted a chin strap, a retractable heads-up display eyepiece over his right eye, and an accessory mount for a detachable flashlight on the top right of the helmet. The helmet also housed a radio unit. His right thigh holstered his revolver and his left thigh had a large pouch strapped to it. His waist was covered in assorted grenade types and pouches. Other equipment was stored in his rucksack, a compact armored backpack that attached to the back of his vest. This carried a variety of equipment ranging from ammunition to looted valuables. The rucksack included a magazine dispenser at the bottom for quick resupply. It also had integrated magnetic holding for external back mounting, allowing Yason to carry different weapons comfortably on his back, eliminating the need for extra straps or slings. He also wore a gray scarf around his neck and black, tactical, fingerless gloves. Personality Yason is cynical, acerbic, foulmouthed, and bitingly sarcastic towards others. He is easily frustrated and aggressive, which in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger happy with an innate desire for violence. However he is capable of controlling his outbursts as to not interrupt the productivity of a mission. Despite his short temper, Yason possesses a sense of humor. With respect to personality, Yason is fairly brash and quick to make sarcastic remarks at the expense of anybody and everybody. His humor can primarily be described as dry wit and sarcasm. He often presented himself in an exaggerated manner, commending his skill or intellect when performing a task successfully. Although particularly done for humor, Yason was never shy to show off his accomplishments. In spite of his pessimistic outlook on things Yason was never afraid of making jokes in heated situations. He appeared to pride himself on his professionalism. His pride can sometimes exemplify his ego. He could easily be found arguing with other crew members about how something should be handled, normally becoming angered by an idiotic proposal. Often holding great faith in his plans, Yason isn't short of caving into panic when a situation goes awry. However his panic will slowly transition into frustration. Nevertheless Yason is capable of improvising on the spot. He also maintains his ship with much care, becoming aggravated when something that affects the ship is done without his permission. Yason has also displayed himself to be fairly intelligent, acting as a mechanic and engineer. Disregarding his irritability, Yason genuinely cared about those around him. Undeniably Yason is an effective team player. However Yason prefers doing things his way, which may conflict with other's viewpoints. Susceptible to change, Yason is stubborn and confident in his approaches to situations. However he would immediately dismiss himself if directly proven wrong. Deep down he cares a great deal for the safety of most of his colleagues. His conscience would often get the better of him and although advising against derailing from the objective, he would ultimately do the right thing, albeit possibly begrudgingly. Yason retained policies on what jobs he'd take or not. He refused to take jobs that meant danger to innocent civilians. Yason also exhibited immense distrust in others. Yason adapted a skeptical and cynical mindset after his departure from the UEF. Soon after this he became an alcoholic. Yason would often prefer working on his ship rather than conversing with crew members, however he adjusted over time. This would primarily change as he became closer to Sherry. Politically, Yason has no love for the UEF. He considers their strict regulations in terms of punishment to be corrupt and now holds strong prejudice towards the organization. Nonetheless he once possessed an undeniable admiration for them. Relationships Sherry Yason and Sherry's initial opinions of one another weren't necessarily positive. Yason opposed the inclusion of Sherry and Hyote in the crew. Sherry proved herself through helpful mechanical and navigational skills. These skills would result in she and Yason working closely together, Sherry acting as a navigator for Yason and the two being responsible for maintenance aboard the ship. Yason humored the idea of Sherry possessing feelings for him and was never shy to admit he considered her to be attractive, although presented in a mocking demeanor. The two argued plenty. Yason found Sherry to be demanding despite having no authority and Sherry found Yason to be self-centered and disagreeable. Time proved beneficial in their relationship as the two became more accustomed to each other's imperfections. Yason acknowledged Sherry's mechanical competence and Sherry took notice to his surprising moral alignment for a criminal. The two were also similar in that they freely voiced their opinions when dissatisfied. Eventually the two managed to interact on a more personal level when the entirety of the crew ventured to a bar to collect a profit from a recent job. Yason purchased the two drinks and they had a nice conversation. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by the mercenary Salzuin. The ensuing battle left numerous casualties, with Sherry left debilitated. Thankfully her synthetic origin allowed her to successfully recover with no lasting effects. Yason recovered the two glasses the two shared and kept them as a souvenir. After this Yason became more protective of Sherry. Their opinions of each other improved exponentially. Yason learned to not mind Sherry's involvement in ship alterations without his knowledge and embraced trust in her. In turn Sherry respected him a lot more and the two became more comfortable around each other. Sherry became the first person Yason accepted getting close to in a long time. After the events of the CONSOLE Arc, Yason, Sherry, and DAB continued to act as bounty hunters after the All of the Above party disbanded. Many years later Yason and Sherry would marry. DAB DAB can be described as Yason's best friend. Yason admired DAB anatomically and noticed immediate potential in his contributions for the group. Yason also took part in naming DAB. The two work well off each other with Yason's aggression and DAB's carefree personality. DAB also has a minor knowledge of piloting spacecrafts granting him the qualifications of being co-pilot. Yason would be responsible for repairing DAB whenever necessary. Despite his somewhat vulgar mannerisms at times Yason overall enjoyed DAB's company over most of the crew. Justeev Generally Yason and Justeev were on good terms. Despite Yason's ownership of the Subliminal Message, Justeev was the leader of the group. Yason would consider Justeev's desire to help people as troublesome when it interfered with a job's success. However Yason never possessed any true quarrels with Justeev. Larfleeze Work in progress... Hyote Yason never trusted Hyote. He found his unwillingness to engage in social activity with the group questionable and disliked his overall character. Yason only learned after Hyote's leaving that he would conduct illegal experiments within his quarters. Of his fellow shipmates Yason found Hyote to be the most unsettling. B4UC/KYS/Orion While in his prismatic form Yason didn't mind KYS. He refused to refer to him as B4UC as he considered it to be a ridiculous name. Collectively he was given the name KYS. He found him useful yet in turn obnoxious. When KYS activated the assassin droid that killed Hermes, the group developed an overall dislike for KYS. When KYS upgraded his body into a stealth droid his personality shifted and he became more stubborn and abrasive. Yason also refused to call him his new name, Orion, and continued to call him KYS. Yason grew to dislike KYS' constant immaturity and irresponsibility, trusting him with little to no tasks. When KYS was killed Yason's focus was primarily on Sherry's condition, but Yason felt bad for KYS despite his disliking of him. Hermes Professionally Yason respected Hermes, but the two would casually argue with one another over pointless affairs. Yason considered Hermes' isolation from others to be odd and disliked the overall mystery surrounding him. When Hermes was killed Yason was sad along with the rest of the group. Years later Yason would install an artificial intelligence program into the Subliminal Message and name him after Hermes. Laxus When Laxus introduced himself to the party, his unexpected presence was enough for Yason to dislike him. However Laxus consistently insulted the group and spoke highly of himself in an obnoxious manner. Yason demanded a meeting be held to discuss Laxus. Yason considered Laxus to be dangerous, untrustworthy, and disrespectful. He protested against Laxus joining the party however Laxus was persistent about being included for personal reasons. Due to his self-absorption, Laxus took it upon himself to lead the group in jobs. This angered Yason because Laxus had no business in their affairs. Laxus' constant attempts to offend the group confused Yason as to why Laxus wanted inclusion in the group to begin with and continued to question it, only to receive little insight. In retrospect, Yason would most likely not care for Laxus despite outright saying he disliked him. Regardless Yason can't deny Laxus' impressive skill in combat and strategic ability. Interestingly Yason and Laxus had very similar characteristics, both being short-tempered and isolating themselves from others due to their inability to express compassion. DEV Work in progress... Themes Trust Yason can be characterized by a rampant distrust in others. After his departure from the UEF his faith in other people appeared to be shaken. Immersing himself in an criminal line of work most likely continued to hinder his trust issues. He is always suspicious of others and their intentions, wary of double agents and sabotage. He is also very protective of his belongings. Alcoholism Yason failed to adjust to life after the UEF and found sanctuary at the bottom of the bottle. He carries a flask on him regularly and almost always looks forward to a celebratory drink at the end of job well done. Skills and Abilities Piloting Yason is customarily recognized as the All of the Above's pilot. Yason has UEF pilot training and has the most experience out of the group. He transports the team to various locations and can successfully maneuver in dangerous environments. Yason's hubris gives him the mentality that he can fly nearly anything. Combat As a former soldier and careered mercenary Yason has a great deal of experience in combat. Yason has demonstrated formidable proficiency with firearms. He has exceptional aim, capable of incapacitating DEV by shooting him in his Paladinian eyepatch during a battle at a UEF data vault. He also is capable of hand-to-hand combat. His background in the UEF and career as a mercenary prior to the formation of the All of the Above crew exemplify his skill. Weaponry A weapons specialist, Yason fancied the use of many high-technology weapons, especially guns and explosives. He has expertise in handling multiple types of ranged weapons but often prefers his model T Plasma Assault Rifle, nicknamed the PAR-T, which he stole. He was also equipped with various types of grenades. Yason finds enjoyment in loud, impactful weapons which support his trigger-happy tendencies. He is a practitioner in weapons design and enjoys crafting his own prototypes. Engineering Yason exhibits adequate engineering skills. He was capable of maintaining his ship for years, upgrading and repairing varied components. He was also responsible for repairing DAB when in critical condition. He supplied the group with custom made communication devices and was once able to repair a UEF tram system while posing as a guard during the infiltration of a UEF data vault. Leadership Being the unofficial second-in-command of his group, Yason was more than capable of taking command of the group if necessary. Although coming off as assertive, Yason was quick thinking and could devise strategies under pressure. Equipment Weapons Yason's go-to weapons. * PAR-T - (Plasma Assault Rifle, Model T) Yason's primary weapon. A fully automatic heavy assault rifle that fires concentrated bolts of high energy. 60 rounds per magazine. * Wingman - Yason's secondary weapon. A double-action heavy revolver. 6 rounds per chamber. * Combat Knife '''- Multipurpose knife. Weapons equipped under specific circumstances. * '''Bamboozler - An energy lever-action shotgun. Modified with a muzzle choke. 6 rounds per magazine. * After Party - A rocket launcher. * Hot Mama - A modified heavy minigun that could reconfigure to fit more comfortably on Yason's back. An electrically fired and air-cooled weapon with a rotating barrel and linkless belt-fed ammunition. 2,000 rounds per minute. Equipment Utility * Communication Device - Installed directly into Yason's helmet. * Spoofers - Devices that force open doors by sending an electrical current to stabilize it. * Binoculars - Basic handheld binoculars. * Handcuffs - Restraint devices. * Night Vision Goggles - An optical attachment for Yason's helmet that was situationally equipped. * Data Crystals '''- Drives that could store various information. Explosive * '''Fragmentation Grenades - Basic explosive grenades. * EMP Grenades - Electrified grenades that stun machines. * Smoke Grenades - Grenades that dispense smoke. * Explosive Charges - Remote detonated charges. Medical * Biofoam Syringes - Small needles that inject biomedical foam. Gallery 88f36019985780120f732a838d57b9d8.png|First official sketch of Yason. 1177139eaed75fb86f9efbf8a5a58d15.png|Rough sketch of Yason with KYS (prismatic form). Subliminal Message.png|Reference image for the Subliminal Message. f2be8d63f9b5ba7108b08cfb5e567599.png|Yason in the DEVROOM poster drawn by Keagan McTamney. Trivia * The All of the Above party's original name was to be The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, describing the original 3 members: DAB, Larfleeze, and Justeev. However before the game began Yason and KYS were added into the group. A joke was then made concerning Yason being described as an amalgamation of the 3 titles, being all of the above. The name then became the unofficial title for the group. * Out of character the catchphrase "Yason for days" was stated frequently, normally after accomplishments. It had to be made clear that this was an out of character expression not used by the character in game. ** Yason's last name "Fordaze" is a reference to this expression. * Yason would regularly dismantle non-essential components of the Subliminal Message and repair them out of boredom. * Yason enjoyed playing with knives. He would often balance a knife on his fingertip or toss one up and down for fun. * Supposedly Yason made a bet in a gamble to win the PAR-T and lost, but later stole the weapon anyway. * Original designs for Yason portrayed him with SWAT-like armor. Most sketches depict this appearance. * Yason understood slight German. * Yason's Wingman revolver is directly taken from the Titanfall series. * The name Yason was suggested by the GM Nathan Barnes. * Yason's favorite color is blue.